The Breakdown
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Noodle meets up with a girl that she absolutely loves, and tries to find out something about her, but unfortunately, gets nowhere. There is a small point to the story. Nothing really bad, though it has to deal with a lot of physiological stuff. Anyway, ab


Title: The Breakdown

Chapters: One shot

Rating: PG

Pairing: Noodle/some girl (B or D?) New girl! Woohooo!

Summary: Noodle meets up with a girl that she absolutely loves, and tries to find out something about her, but unfortunately, gets nowhere. There is a small point to the story. Nothing really bad, though it has to deal with a lot of physiological stuff. Anyway, about 2 pages long. Enjoy. Noodle X OC. YURI!

Other: Physiological.

Chapter: The Breakdown

Noodle looked around. There was a strange air. Something was wrong. There seemed to be no life, nothing. There was no feeling, and Noodle seemed to be getting confused if it was really Life, meaning if she was really alive or not, or something else…

She looked ahead of her. There she stood. God she was beautiful. So B-E-A-U-TIFUL. There was no other way to explain it. The girl was like a canvas that God or some other creature from the horrible worlds beyond had created.

Though in a way, they couldn't be horrible, could they? If they had created this girl. If they had created this creature so fine. If they had created the black haired girl, with green eyes. Her body tall, and thin, and her hair cut into a look of layers, at top being the shortest. It was styled to be sticking out on the sides. The under layers were straightened so that they looked perfect, as if natural. Though Noodle new that the hair on top was a little curved if it didn't have the attention of being straightened.

She looked at the person with a small smile. She couldn't help it. In her mind, this person was already hers. In a way, she knew that in the real world, she could never have this person. The person was just too, different. They were too, cold. They were too, hateful. Sad really. If she only knew what that sadness was.

Noodle didn't look away though. It was what she wanted to do. She couldn't though. If she looked away, she would then have the fear of that person leaving her. What would she do? Where would she be if that person were to suddenly disappear? She kept her gaze on her.

The girl just seemed to stand there, before her, watching her in return. Her eyes looking back at Noodle with an even glare. There was something in her stare. Something that told Noodle a story, a story of sadness, but it never revealed the ending. Could it be

because the story never had a proper ending? It never had a good enough ending to be given to her?

Noodle looked at the girl with a more mournful eye, "Come here…please…" She finally said.

The girl was up against a tree.

Noodle had been leaning on the ground, apparently she had been looking at something on the ground, and the girl in front of her had caught her eye.

Perhaps the girl had wanted Noodle to see her? She had come out of nowhere, like a smooth fog. The tree so thin. So tall, a bent and gnarled figure that just jutted up into the sky. It kept going until it reached the heavens. Then, it stopped and gave shelter to the girl under it. The tree's bark was so curved, it had looked like someone had taken a knife and curved the bark out. The girl's hand was resting against it.

The girl looked beautiful on it. Her soft skin against the hard bark. Her glaring eyes almost looked to be apart of the tree though. Her long legs were almost morphed into the tree, but looked peaceful.

Noodle watched as the girl began to walk forward. She walked through spots of shades, and patches of sunlight, the sun shining off of her hair. She looked glorious. Like a fallen angel. Or perhaps one of the angels that could escape from heaven?

Noodle held her breath…

The girl looked down at her. "You watch me often…" She said. Her voice was soft, even, calm, demanding. She was a hard person, though she seemed to be understanding.

Noodle looked up at her. She then leaned back, not bothering to feeling the pain now inside of her heels. "I-I see you often…"

"Too often." The girl said, a small smirk coming onto her face. She moved in front of Noodle, and crotched down.

"Why, why do you ignore me?" Noodle found herself asking.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "I don't. I give you attention. I look back, don't I?" The girl asked. The girl seemed a little edgy.

With her eyes narrowed, Noodle felt an odd claw go down her back. There was an odd feeling of giddiness. She looked like a cat.

"I mean talking to me…You should talk to me." Noodle said. She looked at the girl with a little bit more of a force.

The black haired beauty smiled, "My, my, so pushy are you…" She laughed gently. It was such a nice laugh too.

Noodle felt like she could get lost in it. She loved it. "Your laugh is so nice…" She muttered out.

The girl grew sad again.

"Why are you so sad?" Noodle asked out.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked. "This is how I always look."

"Then I would hate to have your face." Noodle said with a small laugh.

The girl didn't laugh though. She only looked at Noodle with an even gaze, "You know…The world is a really messed up place…It's sick. It's a trick too."

"What are you talking about?" Noodle asked. She looked at the girl with a questioning look.

"I mean why I'm so sad. I'm telling you…Don't you think you should listen?" The girl was silent and her gaze was so even, it scared Noodle. But the girl then turned and looked away, "I use to love the world, when I was little. Then, I began to realize that it was different. I began to realize that it might be a little…too different, that it might be a little wired, or perhaps, you know, wrong…haha, then, something happened to me, and now look at me, I'm all messed up…" The girl looked at Noodle.

Noodle tilted her head, "What's wrong with you?"

"What ever you want to be wrong with me…" She said, her voice low.

Noodle looked down for a second, then shot it back up. "No!"

The girl was still there though, glaring back at Noodle though, "Do you forget where you are?"

Noodle drew her sight around. She was no longer in the world were she thought she had been. She wasn't with the girl that she loved. She wasn't with the dark haired beauty. She was at a grave, and in front of her was the grave of the dark haired girl.

Noodle looked around.

Nobody was there. Absolutely nobody was there. Noodle brought her head down, landing it onto the ground, and then began to cry, hard. The type of crying where one cries for the death of someone they love, or when they cry when they realize that they were betrayed by someone close to them.

She screamed too, in the middle of her gasping, "Why- Why couldn't you tell me? Why couldn't you tell me your secrets." But the truth was that the girl she loved was dead, and that the world had taken her beloved away from her.

-In this crazy world, how can you tell what's real and fake anymore? You can't. You just go on with the rest of your life. That's how. And then you go on living. This is life. Life is two things: Beautiful and Ugly. You make it what you want. People don't bring these things up because they don't want to think about it, if you think about, maybe you'll go crazy….killing yourself? That's a little far, hopefully you don't. If the story was confusing for you, I'm sorry, I don't know if you should ask me to explain it though, because chances are, you might not understand it later.

The end

Thanks to those of you who stopped by. If you understood the point of the story, please, PM and tell me if you enjoyed it. I wanted to make a more complicated story about it, though I was going to make it my own. Or, if you didn't understand it, but you went "Oh, I like that new girl, with the black hair," O.) message me telling me so or not. I want to see if she has a future in my stories, or fanart. Thanks for reading again. Hope that you enjoyed, sorry again for any offending.

7:23 AM 3/30/08

9:10 AM 3/30/08

-D.D.Darkwriter

-When you die, embrace it like you're going to embrace an ice berg.


End file.
